Magister Magi Berserker
by Dminion
Summary: A different and surprising hero has become the servant of Ilyasviel Von Einzebern. Watch the fifth's heaven's feel as they bare witness to the one youngest heroes to be added to the ranks in the Throne of Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...

**Chapter 1: **

_There had always been a belief that other worlds existed. The saying of "two sides of the same coin" can be an apt analogy. As there is one version of earth with all of its problems and faults, there is another with a different set of problems and faults; and another, and another, with billions upon billions of other possibilities happening._

_ Then here we find in one specific world, where magic exists. In this world, the story of a young boy, pushing himself beyond what one of his age could or even should do, coming to an end. _

_ This boy's name is Negi Springfield, son of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia and Nagi Springfield. Known as the Boy-genius mage as his feats of magic were quite known at such a tender age. _

_ Now, he lays on his back, the final battle of his life already at an end. Surrounded by those he cares for, all of them shedding their tears, openly or not, cursing the absurdity of it all. A young life, capable of many great things, about to be snuffed out before it could it live. Then, once the strength of his already broken body left him, had one of the greatest mage of this world had left. There surrounded by his students and friends, is where he became a hero._

_**Break**  
_

Negi was surprised when he opened his eyes. He wasn't in heaven, or so he believed. He was there, standing in empty space, looking up to a tall old man, wearing a green robe that covered his body. His red ruby-like eyes glittering with a bit of mischief, if the small smirk on his face wasn't a give away immediately.

"Um..."

Before Negi could say anything the old man laughed. His laugh was loud but full of joy and mirth, that it brought a small smile, albeit confused and sheepish, to the boy's lips. The old man's laughter died down after a few moments as he regained his breath.

"Boy, if there were talented and pure-hearted mages like you in my world then we would surely have made leaps and bounds in evolution."

The old man chuckled again before continuing.

"Please, excuse my manners, my name is Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg. You may call me Zeltrech. I have been watching you for quite some time Negi Springfield. I have been observing you throughout your life, as short as it was."

Zeltrech's eye took a sad glint for a moment as he looked at the boy, who was still clothed in the tattered remains of his oriental clothing. Negi still looked confused but decided to voice out his thoughts as well a give a greeting as it was only polite to do so.

"Um, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Zeltrech-san." Negi hadn't dropped the Japanese honorifics due to habit, but the older man didn't seem to mind. "I am sorry, but I'm confused. What do you mean you have been watching me? and where are we for that matter?"

The space Negi and Zeltrech were standing in was just pitch black, no sound save for the ones they made. No wind, no external force exerting itself on them. In fact one could just do a a back flip and could stay inverted if he or she wished. Once again Zeltrech eyes glittered with amusement.

"Ever the inquisitor eh? Well, to answer your second question, we are in a space I created. I won't go into all the details but I made this so that we could talk. As for your first question, well, let's just say you were interesting to watch."

Negi nodded and was satisfied but still continued with his questioning.

"Earlier you said you had mages in your world. Does that mean you are a mage yourself? and that you are from another world aside from Mundus Magicus?"

Zeltrech nodded.

"Yes, in my world, magic is different. We study and practice what we call thaumaturgy or magecraft. It is the artificial reenactment of a miracle; the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. Though there are a quite select few who can do what we call True Magic."

Negi listened silently, his curiosity being piqued more and more by the impromptu lesson.

"True Magic, in our world, are considered to be a miracle that surpasses magecraft and current sciences. They are feats not possible with results realized from time and resources. This is considered to be the final achievement of a magus, the ability to make possible something impossible to realize in the current era. I, myself, am a practitioner of true magic in my world. Specifically, I practice the magic of Kaleidoscope, in other words, the operation of parallel worlds. Though I haven't been able to use it extensively anymore. I've been getting on with my years."

Zeltrech added the last line with a bit of humor before turning to the side as images appeared before him. Some showed a woman with waistline length silver hair. A black knight surrounded by a dark aura. A large red haired man riding a chariot being pulled by bulls. Zeltrech continued to speak, but his tone grew somber.

"Negi, you interested me because of your character. I may look old, but believe me when I say I am _far_ older than I appear to be. I have gone to many different worlds, most of them a different form of the world which I originally come from. So I was extremely interested to chance upon your world. Another world, with a different set of rules and beliefs on magic. There, I also chanced upon you, and I have been watching you ever since. Your death well, I am not sure for certain if it wasn't meant to happen. It did though, and it would be a breach of a personal rule to openly interfere in other worlds save for my own and its alternative versions, hence why I am only talking to you now. I am sorry to say you are truly dead. You are now a soul, bound for a destination which I have now changed."

The images disappeared before Negi could decipher their meaning. Though the young mage was now having a small pulling sensation in the center of his body.

"Wait, what do you mean you changed my destination?"

Zeltrech once again smiled at him.

"Don't worry, once you reach the Throne of Heroes, I'm sure the Akasha will fill you in with what you need to know. Good Luck."

The pulling sensation was becoming stronger. With happy wave from Zeltrech, Negi disappeared from the space, hand outstretched trying to ask the older man to explain more. Zeltrech then looked ahead where Negi was standing moments ago. This time a new set of images appeared. In each image he saw the young mage fighting a different opponent. One in a blue suit and wielding a red spear with deadly precision. Another with a blonde haired figure Zeltrech knew was a woman in armor wielding an invisible weapon. The images kept shifting between battles and conversations before settling into one. It showed an image of a smiling little girl, with flowing white haired and with the same shade of eyes as his own. Zeltrech's eyes softened at the girl.

"He may be different from what you want, but maybe, just maybe, he can help you in more ways possible. Maybe this time you will have a 'descendent' who will live a little longer this time eh Justica?"

With that the images disappeared, and once again the Wizard Marshall Zeltrech disappeared into the folds of reality, his moves already done and off he went to watch the ensuing consequences.

**_Break_**

It was a harsh wintery night in the Einzbern family grounds. The surrounding forests of the castle grounds, the mountain it was carved in, were covered in snow. Yet, through the howling of the wind and of the wolves roaming the grounds, a young, feminine voice laced with power cut through the blizzard, and the stone, and made itself heard to the world.

_Ye first, O silver, O iron_

_O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the contract_

_Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Arcmagus Schweinorg_

_Let the descending winds be as a wall_

_Let the gates in all direction be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the kingdom revolve._

_Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. _

_Five perfections for each repetition._

_And now, let the five sigils be annihilate in my stead!_

_Set._

_Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade._

_If thou submittest to the call of the Holy Grail and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond. _

_I make my oath here._

_I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heavens._

_I am that person who is covered with the evils of Hades._

_Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words, _

_come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!_

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness_

_I am he who commands those chains._

Inside the chapel of the Einzbern family castle, a ritual was taking place. In the middle of a circle of glyphs was a young girl dressed in a simple, flowing white robe that pooled a bit at her feet. The glyphs grew brighter as she chanted. Then as she added those three last lines, the circle was glowing a bright red that it bathed the entire room. With that a large explosion occurred, kicking up dust and debris, blocking the other occupants line of sight.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern and other prominent members of the family were all excited. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. The summoning of the strongest servant and with it, an assurance of a great chance for them to actually winning the Holy Grail and restoring their lost miracle.

When the dust cleared, the Einzberns were met with shock. What was summoned was not Heracles. The servant in question was a small boy, slightly taller than the girl who had did the summoning; he was dressed in tattered oriental clothing and had two different shades of red hair.

"Upon your summoning I, Servant Berserker, have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?"

The girl was in shock as well. She was expecting a giant of a man to be summoned as her servant. Instead she was given this; this mendicant of a servant.

"Illyasviel! What is the meaning of this?"

The girl flinched. She knew the tone of voice, and the rapid footsteps that followed were something she too well. She turned and above her was the angry visage of Jubstacheit.

"We gave you the catalyst needed to summon Hercules and you ended up making a mockery of all our hard work. Instead of the mightiest servant, you summoned, this... this..."

The old man's face was turning such a vibrant red that he instead just raised his hand and brought it down to Illyasviel's face. The girl flinched, her cheek flushed red from the pain inflicted by her senior. The older Einzbern turned to the newly summoned servant.

"You! I demand to know who you are?"

The boy looked at the man unflinchingly and his eyes slightly narrowed when he had hit the the girl.

"My name is Negi Springfield."

There were murmurings among those gathered. In all of the history they have learned and collected, they have never come across a legend or lore concerning that name. Not even a myth of a child hero. This was an unprecedented experience. They had used stone from the temple of Hercules to help in the demigod's specific summoning, instead they had come across this unknown figure of a heroic spirit.

"Ahhhhh! It hurts! It hurts!"

The tense moment had lessened with the scream coming from Illyasviel. She was clutching her body in pain. Sweat was stating to pour from her forehead.

"Hurry! Take her and begin the procedure! We will continue as planned!"

Jubstacheit ordered the other Einzberns. His years of experience deciding to take control of the situation and try to deal with this development. Once Illyasviel was carried out, her pained scream echoing until it disappeared a few minutes later. He then addressed Negi, his earlier anger being pushed back by more a logical, and analytical mind for the current situation at hand.

"Tell me more of yourself. We have never heard your name in any text, and there have never been any legends or lore about a child hero."

The child servant nodded, but kept his face neutral, lest he might show disgrace and endanger his master further. The earlier words of anger from the man in front of him giving him the clues he needed to confirm that the girl, Illyasviel, was indeed his master. Once again he introduced himself and told his tale. He told them of his life, his experiences in Mahora Academy, then in Magicus Mundus, he told them of his fights with Fate Averruncus, Jack Rakkan, and Dynamis. The he told them of how he died and how we met Zeltrech.

Many of the remaining family members were tossing murmurings and accusations on the credibility of his story but Jubstacheit silenced their doubts temporarily. "Is there any truth to what you say servant? How can we be certain of the credibility of the information you have told us? We had specifically brought a catalyst for a different spirit yet you were summoned; I already noticed from the start the lack of the Mad Enhancement affecting you and current mental faculties, so why is it you are here?"

Negi closed his eyes. Information from the Akasha, the root of this world, had seeped inside him during his brief stay in the throne of heroes. Now using the information he had been given he replied. "Zeltrech had told me that he had interfered with my soul at the time of my death. Saying he had changed my soul's destination, meaning he had sent my soul to throne of heroes. I can show you my memories if you would allow later, but suffice it to say they are all real. As to why I was summoned instead of Hercules, well, it is true you may have had a catalyst to summon him, but that only raised the chance of summoning him specifically, it did _not_ guarantee his summoning. I think that the reasoning for my summoning was because of the qualities Illyasviel and I share."

"Such as?" Negi continued from the tart prompt from the old mage. "Such as the fact that at such young an age, current appearances aside, she had taken up a heavy responsibility." The old mage's face of restrained outrage had been replaced by one of neutrality and inquisition. During the explanation his mouth had drawn into a thin line, his stare piercing, but Negi paid it no heed.

Without another word, the current patriarch of the Einzberns turned and left the chapel, followed closely by the other members of the family. Negi stayed silent for a moment before dematerializing into spirit form.

**_Break_**

Inside the great dinning hall of the castle, Jubstacheit and a few other sat discussing their current predicament. "It seems, due to the meddling of the Wizard Marshall Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg our plan for obtaining the Holy Grail for the next Heaven's Feel has been slightly altered." The others seated, distinguished members of the household kept their peace as the oldest of their family continued. "Instead of summoning Hercules like we had hoped, she has summoned a different Heroic Spirit, one of Zeltrech's own choosing. Has there been any word of the operation?"

One of those seated immediately answered . "The operation had been success. We were able successfully implant the command seals into her body. She had been in agony the entire time. Though, if I may be so blunt, I believe it is not because of the strength of the servant she had summoned. There seems to be an odd flow of mana around that boy, and it seems the world is trying to continually correct him. The additional command seals should provide her with relief, but I am worried what will happen later on. We have tried to look over any details regarding a 'Negi Springfield' or even a child hero, but nothing has turned up so far. Is it possible the summoning may have brought a false hero?"

Jubstacheit clasped his hands with a grim expression. It seemed very probable but he didn't say anything, but the mentioning of Zeltrech was truly troublesome, his name was almost synonymous to it. For the past wars their family has not even come close to winning the grail, and they had spent years grooming Illyasviel to be the one to finally have a great chance to win the war, now, due to the meddling of the eccentric wizard marshall, that chance might have certainly been destroyed. "But..." The old man started to mutter, everyone else waiting and listening to his next words. "Zeltrech would not have interfered or chosen _this _specific soul without any undue reasons." Jubstacheit looked at the rest of the seated members with a stony expression. "We will have to make do with what we have. After Illyasviel has rested we shall continue her training to properly fight with her servant. We will have to learn his strengths and weaknesses, what he can or can't do, we will have to adjust accordingly and support them as much as possible. He may be a different spirit but nonetheless he is still of the Berserker class; and if his story has any merit, then he is also a mage as well. This might give them the chance to surprise their opponents. We will have to put our effort now in supporting them so that the Einzbern name can finally receive its reward."

Agreements chorused around the table. It had been decided. The Einzberns may have been shocked on the outcome of the summoning, but that still did not detract them from obtaining what they had sought for so long. Winning the Holy Grail War, and with it, the recreation of the third magic they had lost long ago.

**Break**

It had taken only a day for Illyasviel to recover, a testament to the fruits of the harsh training she had been given since the betrayal of Emiya Kiritsugu. The whole time during Illyasviel's period of rest, none from the Einzbern family had seen the newly summoned servant. Though if asked, some of those who helped with the operation of the command spell arrays and those that kept checking the health of the small master during her recovery would notice a small disturbance hovering nearby.

Now awake, and once again in the chapel Illyasviel, alongside Jubstacheit, summoned her servant. "Berserker!" The tone was harsh despite the high pitch of the young voice, and the effect was instantaneous. Immediately, the small form of the newly summoned servant appeared before the two. Face showing only neutrality."Tell me Illyasviel, what can you see about your servant with the Master's Clairvoyance? Don't leave any detail out." He added the last with a stern tone of warning.

Illyasviel saw with her minds eye, figures and data started to form. She spoke aloud the information she saw about her servant.

**Class: **Berserker

**Master: **Illyasviel von Einzbern

**True Name:** Negi Springfield

**Height/Weight:** 144cm, 31kg

**Alignment: **Neutral Good [Chaotic Mad]

**Strength: **C 

**Magical Energy: **A+

**Endurance: **C

**Luck: **C

**Agility: **B 

**Noble Phantasm: ** B

_Class Abilities:_

**Mad Enhancement (unique): **C

Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer think and speak properly. This hero has the capability to resist the growing madness of his class, but hindering the madness for a prolonged period will lower his fighting capabilities. Constant use of high mental faculties during battle will shorten the time limit of his lucidity.

_Details:_

A young mage prodigy. Only ten years old but has mastered several high level spells and has studied underneath a high class vampire mage (according to him) and a master fighter, and has learned the fundamentals and application of two styles of chinese martial arts. Can easily grasp theory and knowledge like a sponge, but his greatest feat is in his intellect, being able to apply new spells and strategy even in the heat of battle. Has been summoned due to the interference of Wizard Marshall Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg.

_Uses hand-to-hand combat with supplementary spells to increase damage and flexibility in combat. _

No other information present so far.

_Skills: _

**Bravery: **B

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. However, skill is rendered useless upon activation of Mad Enhancement.

**Eye of Mind (True): **C

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and can deduce an appropriate course of action after considering many possibilities to escape from a predicament. Unfortunately, rank lowered due to Berserker stigma, and rendered ineffectual when Mad Enhancement is activated; will degrade over time upon application of Noble Phantasm until lowered by a maximum of one rank.

**Territory Creation: **C

The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. However, due to inexperience he has trouble creating a workshop, though knowledgeable in the application and use of magic circles, and runes.

**Unique Theory: ** ~

Being a soul from a different world brought by the Wizard Marshall Zeltrech, his magic was translated into a form that would work as a servant and within the boundaries of our world. Still, this form of magic is more potent than modern magecraft. Due to this, any being with a form of Magic Resistance has the parameter lowered by a maximum of one rank, increasing the damage dealt by spells.

_Noble Phantasm:_

**Magia Erebea**

**Title:** "Deeds of the Darkest Night"

**Type:** Anti-Unit

**Range:** Self

**Target:** Self

**Rank:** B

_"Actus Noctis Erebeae"_

A forbidden dark magic developed by "The Queen of The Night" Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Not truly a Noble Phantasm, but an ultimate skill that is required for Negi Springfield to qualify for the class of Berserker. An exceedingly dangerous technique in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with the soul; it feeds upon the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. If overused, the technique can cause the user to be overtaken by the darkness and transform them into a rampaging demonic being. Unless the user can completely overcome this state, they risk permanently becoming a monstrous beast, or even death.

Negi Springfield, before his time of death had already mastered this spell and had now become something that can't be considered human anymore.

Maintaining Magia Erebea for an extended time ensures that Mad Enhancement will involuntarily activate after a duration, and it cannot be deactivated unless Magia Erebea is also deactivated. With Mad Enhancement activated with this spell, Negi will revert back into a monstrous state the longer both are still active. This technique is also extremely expensive in prana and can become a danger to the Master as well if used for extended periods of time.

**_Break_**

Jubstacheit stroked his chin and continued his observation of the servant as Illyasviel spoke the parameters and skills Berserker possessed. His eyes narrowed, and brows furrowed. It was apparent that this 'hero' lacked the overall prowess of those normally summoned to this class. The statistics that were just spoken weren't too heartening for anyone to hear. Despite that though, the older Einzbern's mind was churning with possibilities for the upcoming grail war. Turning around he gave his instruction before leaving the chapel.

"Illyasviel, take Berserker into the forest, the wolves have been becoming more violent as of late. Exterminate them." Without missing a heartbeat Ilyasviel acknowledged. "Yes, Grandfather." She then turned away from her servant and started to walk out of the chapel. "Come Berserker." With a cold tone she ordered her servant, and without moving, Negi turned into spirit form to accompany his master.

Into the forest the two went, and despite the frigid temperature of the season, the two only wore the sparse clothing they had on. Further and further away Ilyasviel tread. Away from the castle, its safety, and the the torturous machinations of her relatives, and the bad memories that accompanied them. The master of Berserker stopped, growls and animalistic eyes surrounded her. A wolf pack, probably a dozen strong was closing in to end her life.

The first one leapt at her. "Berserker!" With nary a thought, the young master called out to her servant. "Raika Hōken!" The wolf was swatted aside, electricity and energy crackling in the air, the scent of charred fur and flesh filling her nostril. "Destroy them all Berserker! Leave none alive!" With a silent nod, Berserker became a blur to the her eye. As each wolf tried to get to her, or to try and defend themselves, they were met with an explosive hit done by the small servant. Some of the wolves were like the first, others suffered from a crushing blow to the head or body, some were completely turned to ice. It took only a minute, by that time, all the attacking animals were killed. Without another word Illyasviel continued her trek. Berserker turned immaterial once more and followed his master.

Unknown to Illyasviel, but not her servant, they were being followed. What was following them was a bird shape outline made of specialized wire and prana. This familiar was monitoring the progress of the two, specifically the abilities of Berserker. With a flap of its wireframe wings the artificial avian continued with its mission.

Only minutes had passed, the harsh winter environment had worsened, but still Illyasviel continued on with her given task without pause and lack of regard for herself and of how little protection her clothes were giving her. Pack upon pack of wolves descended on her and her servant, and every time Berserker would dispatch them with speed, and efficiency, something a servant of the Berserker class was not known for doing. But with each pack decimated by her servant, Berserker's movements became more and more feral. Illyasviel instinctively knew that her servant was slowly succumbing to the Mad Enhancement ability his class possessed. It took less than a few more seconds when another pack of wolves appeared. There were twice as many wolfs than the last batches that attacked them, and one of them was twice as large as the rest, which Illyasviel assumed to be the alpha male of the pack. Even without a command from his master Berserker leapt into the fray.

This pack though seemed to be more dangerous from any of the previous ones. These wolves were continuously aiming for Illyasviel, forcing Berserker to fight within close range to protect his master. That was when the alpa male wolf launched itself onto Berserker, using its size to its advantage. Illyasviel said nothing even as the alpha wolf started to tear into Berserker. Not a sound escaped her lips as blood started to splatter everywhere and the rest of the wolves began circling her.

"[][][][][]][][][][][][]][][]**!"**

The alpha was launched into the air. The body was followed closely by a blur of movement, and an ensuing blast sent the body down near Illyasviel, forcing snow and the predators away from the small girl. The Alpha looked relatively unharmed but Illyasviel noticed the caved in ribs from the side, the animal was killed instantly.

"[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**!"**

Again the feral scream came, and echoed around; with it a great strain came over the small master. At that instance the ground underneath each wolf exploded obscuring each one from Illyasviel's vision The sound of pained animals, bones breaking and growls came through the obstruction. Once the smoke cleared, the burned and broken remains of each attacker was laying on the snow. The smell of death began began to linger in air.

Illyasviel started to sweat despite the cold. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable. Her servant had disappeared from her view. "Berserker!" She had called out to her servant and he had answered her call immediately . Berserker had now changed. Dark shadows writhed around Berserker's small frame, his clothes had inverted in color, and symbols of power were appearing across his arms and started to crawl upon his face from the base of his neck. A rapidly healing bite wound on his right shoulder indicated the damage he had received from the alpha wolf, but was being covered by the shadows. The darkness itself seemed alive as it writhed around the servant and seemingly was empowering him. There was no doubt in her mind that Berserker's Mad Enhancement has taken hold of him, and from the information she had received about her servant earlier, it appeared his Noble Phantasm had activated.

"That's enough Berserker. We have completed our task. Let us return to the castle." Surprisingly, Berserker did not say anything but growled and nodded, and instead of turning immaterial like what he had done earlier he started to walk behind her, his feet crunching the snow, and the hissing of where he was standing indicated the melting of the white powder. Before following his master, Berserker waved his arm in a random direction, a small torrent of wind, enough not to be noticed over the howling winter chill, had appeared and destroyed the branches of a tree. With it, a small wire frame bird fell and slowly disintegrated before it hit the ground.

**_Break_**

Jubstacheit sighed as looked at his written notes. Illyasviel, with her servant in tow, had returned minutes after he had given them their task. He quickly dismissed the two and returned to his written work. What was on the sheet or parchment were notes on Berserker. Frankly he was a bit surprised when his animatronic creation was blasted out of existence, his expectations of the newly summoned servant to be rather low. Aside from the information given by Illyasviel, he had taken down some notes of his own. First of all was that he kept track of the time Berserker spent in battle. The boy heroic spirit fought with a cool head and dispatched the wolves with efficiency, but as time wore on skill and efficiency were dropping in favor for more speed and power. In the end, the time limit before Berserker's Mad Enhancement to take effect was roughly around eight to ten minutes with some minor nuances he needed to check.

His thoughts on the summoned servant were quite mixed. Especially after hearing of the meddling that was done by Zeltrech himself. The Einzbern head had hoped that this spirit would be able to meet the criteria of an unstoppable juggernaut that a Berserker was supposed to be. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case. The spirit was that of a small boy, and even though the spirit in question had talents of that of a mage, he was unfit for the Berserker class. Then there was the case of the boy's legend in general. Heroic Spirits were beings whose skill and deeds echoed centuries and sometimes even millennia after their deaths. These were people who had skills in spades and had weapons which legends would sing about their destructive, overwhelming, or nigh god-like abilities. This Berserker only had a single spell as his noble phantasm, and while highly flexible with other unique spells, it was very different from magecraft and thaumaturgy, they would not be able to be fully utilize it's true potential. He saw it already. The boy fought with his mind. A highly intelligent being that would be able to come up with complex strategies even in the heat of battle.

Therein laid the problem. Due to the stigma of the Berserker class, the Mad Enhancement, it stripped this spirit of his true weapon, intellect; and though this specific Berserker had the mental discipline to actually fight of the encroaching chaos for a time, during battle and this was not a worry outside of conflict, it still lowered the spirit's true fighting potential. So with a grim determination he had started on what the family could come up with to increase the chances for victory.

**_Break_**

"You wished to see me Grandfather?" Illyasviel had arrived in the Einzbern castle study. Berserker was no where to be seen, but no doubt faithfully near his master. It had been a week since Illyasviel had been called by the head. So far all she had done was clear out more rabid wolves and had been given the task of studying runic magic as well as her regular lessons in alchemy and sorcery. Jubstacheit beckoned for her to come closer. "Illyasviel, please call out your servant." The small girl nodded and in a moment Berserker materialized behind her. His eyes clear, showing his lucidity for the time being.

"The family has decided to change some plans in order to bolster our chances of winning the war. We had to change the method of your training if you have noticed this past week, but first." He then brought some packages out from underneath his table. "We have observed how your servant has fought. So in lack of any _physical_ weapon we have devised these. Also, being your servant I think it would be appropriate that he at least be able to properly represent the Einzbern name." Opening the bulkiest one, the old mage unveiled pieces of plate armor; vambraces, sabatons, couters, schynbalds, and poleyns. Each piece was in the color of deep charcoal, but the metal reflected the light from the torches.

Berserker noted several runes on the each of the pieces, each placed to make an intricate design. The runes, Gapaldur for success in combat, Uruz for strength, speed and untamed potential, Thurisaz, directed force of detruction, Raidho for travel, Hagalaz for destructive and uncontrolled forces, Eihwaz for endurance, Algiz for protection, Sowilo, for success Each rune was heavily charged with mana. There was no doubt in that the Einzberns were doing everything for him to win his battles. Another parcel was laid next to the armor. Inside was a deep purple great coat. Stitched on the the upper left breast area was the Einzbern family crest, and just below that were runes as well. Tiwaz, analysis, rationaily, and success in any competition as well as Eihwz and Aligiz.

"The armor we made with Rhenium diboride, a synthetic super hard, and higly conductible material. Hopefully it should be able to stand up against the weapons of other servants. We made sure to reinforce the material to the furthest that we can with our alchemy and with these runes. The great coat is made from a special material, it may not be much, but it should provide a little more armor compared to the tatters Berserker is wearing. Do note though these materials were very expensive and took a lot of time and effort to create. Replacing them will be very difficulty to do." With the last sentence Berserker was given a pointed look. "Take these and carry on with your training. The war will be starting soon. I will call you again when it is time for you to depart."

llyasviel then turned to her servant and silently motioned for him to take the gifts. Berserker did so, and still without a word, Illyasviel curtsied to Jubstacheit and turned away and left the study, Berseker turning immaterial once again with the change of attire in tow. It would be several weeks before Illyasviel would be called upon again. During that time her training increased. She learned the use of runic magic and in conjunction with her own servant's capabilities as a mage she had developed more strategies that can be used. Berserker himself was not idle as well. Being a servant did not require him to eat and sleep. During the time of rest of his master the small servant could be found in the Einzbern library pouring old tomes and scrolls.

Other times he could be outside in the cold practicing forms of his unique magic, explosion could be heard on occasion outside on the castle grounds; and on the occasion members of the family would see him with the head of the house in deep discussion. During this long period of training Illyasviel hardly said a word to her servant sans orders she had to give. The only time Berserker spoke to her was when she would question him about his abilities.

Day after day passed, and the harsh training of Illyasviel never ceased; and while two of Illyasviel's closest confidants, Sella and Leysritt were there to help ease her pain, other members of the household were not as kind. Then the Einzberns finally found how far they could push Berserker's master without retaliation from the servant.

**_Break_**

Eidhart Einzbern, the family expert on runic magic was once again teaching Illyasviel. Berserker was nowhere to be sen as the small homunculus was severely being berated by her instructor. "I told you time and time again not to mix up the symbols! Kenaz does not mean good harvest! What? Are you planning on giving your servant a bountiful cornucopia to battle with! You stupid girl!"

Eidhart had been holding a long pointer and while he would you use to get Illyasviel's attention, he had not directly tried to hit, until now. His wrist whipped and the long piece of wood descended to painfully rap on his student's hand as a reminder of this mistake. The makeshift whip did not reach its intended target.

"Y-Y-You! You dare!"

Berserker was beside his master, holding the tip of the pointer.

"You may be my master's instructor and part of her family. I have stood aside as you and others continued to use harsh words on her out of respect for her and that unnecessary actions may disgrace her."

Eidhart tried to retrieve his pointer from the small servant but the stick would not budge.

**"But be warned..."**

Berserker's voice was becoming an octave lower, he was now baring his teeth, and the shadows the Illyasviel had seen in the forest was slowly returning, eating away the light.

**"If you try to do harm to my master again; I will personally see to your end!**

Berserker gave the older man a small shove, but the mage was sent sprawling to the other end of the room. The commotion drew attention as Jubstacheit, on his rounds to check on Illyasviel's progress, Sella, and Leysritt rushed into the room to see what was wrong. The moment they arrived they saw Eidhart on the ground nursing his wrist, Illyasviel still in front of the worktable and Berserker standing protectively beside her.

Later, after the situation was explained, or in the case of Eidhart, complained, and the latter, as well as other more zealous educators, were given fair warning if they were to raise the servant's ire. He may be no Hercules, but he was a heroic spirit no less, and not so easily trifled with.

**_Break_**

Finally, after three months from Berserker's summoning, Illyasviel had been summoned once again into Jubstacheit's study, this time Berserker did not follow her in spirit form but in material form. He was dressed smartly in his new attire, gone was the tattered oriental clothing, Berserker now wore the great coat grafted for him. Peeking out from the material were the vambraces with an accompanying leather gloves, on his arm and hands respectively; while on his feet were the sabatons.

Jubstacheit briefly gave the servant an affirmative nod, accepting the presentation silently. He then addressed Illyasviel on her task. The two of them were to travel to Fuyuki City. The site of the war. She was to be accompanied by both Sella and Leysrit and were to leave immediately. Then with his blessing, they were dismissed, with only Berserker staying after being asked to by Jubstacheit.

"Tell me Berserker? What do you think are your chances are for winning?" The head of the old family coolly asked the spirit. Giving him a blank stare Berserker answered. "With the training and support you given Illyasviel and myself, we may have a rough fifty percent at winning. It will depend on my master and what actions she will take."

Jubstacheit nodded. "Indeed it will. Despite showing me your memories, I still have doubts on your abilities to match the other servants." That thought was actually a mutual agreement between the two. Even if there was a strain on relations due to Illyasviel's treatment in the castle, the two came to a mutual respect as practitioners of the esoteric. After reviewing what they knew, it came down to this. Berserker was truly at a disadvantage. His existence before becoming a heroic spirit was roughly ten years of age, whilst other spirits had more. His experience in battles, even though they were high paced and extremely destructive, were short and few, meaning his skills would be polished at best. He had no weapon save for his spells, which was almost nullified due to his class. This would truly be an uphill battle.

"You may leave. Your master and her maids will be departing soon." As a sign of respect to the older man, Berserker turned around and walked out the door. After the spirit had left Jubstacheit sighed. "Good Luck." He whispered to them, it may be fatigue from his age, or maybe a a slight light of sentimentality but Jubstacheit hoped, as short a moment as it was, even if it was futile to do so, they would come back victorious and safe.

**_Break_**

The trip to Fuyuki City was fast and uneventful due to the use of the Einzbern's private resources. "So this is Papa's home." Illyasviel stated as she took in the many sights and sounds as she and her escorts had left the airport. Sella looked through the tinted windows before addressing the matter at hand. "Yes mistress. We will be provided lodgings at the Einzbern castle in the outskirts of the city."

"Eh? Can't we observe the area first?" Despite being very formal in the Einzbern family estate Illyasviel is quite childish, physical appearance not to be included, with the people she was close to. "That would not be wise mistress, we have yet to establish our base of operations, and going out wantonly may invite danger." Sella was adamant and was ignoring the slight pleading look her junior, Leysritt was giving her as the latter drove the car. "How about you and Leysritt set up at the castle, and I will follow later. I already know where it is, and I will have Berserker escorting me. This would be a good opportunity to scout the area of the battle and any information on the area can be of help." Sella used the the rearview mirror and noted the slight smug smile on her mistress' face. The plan was sound despite the dangers, and Illyasviel was right, they would still have to scout the city late and it would take more time to do these actions separately.

The maid sighed but conceded. Illyasviel cheered and soon she was dropped in the Miyama section. "Remember mistress, we still have to prepare the mansion for any attacker and having you and yours servant to help in the preparations will make it easier on us all." With those final words the two maids left their charge and her immaterial servant.

"Berserker, do you sense any of the other servants?"

Illyasviel walked around the streets, watching the sights and sounds of this new place. More often than not, her sight would linger on passing parents with their children.

"Yes master. I can sense at least five servants already in this city; but there is too much mana in the area for me to ascertain their location."

Despite being of the Berserker class, Negi still qualified as a mage, as such his skill of magic perception was still fairly accurate, if only outside of battle where he could concentrate. Illyasviel clicked her tongue as she skipped passed a cat. During the rest of the impromptu sight-seeing tour of the city Berserker was alert, and keenly observing his surroundings, remembering pathways and the like for any future necessities. During the trip Illyasviel had become enamored by a small toy shop and the little items inside. It wasn't long before Illyasviel left the window but not before giving one last glance at a particular item, a small white beat with a red bow tie around its neck. Both master and servant continued with this trek, passing several stores to the homunuclus' fancy, stopping by to look through the stores windows before going to the next. Soon, the sun was starting to set, and Berserker had reminded his master about the time.

"I know." The girl's rely was slightly solemn, her red eyes were not focusing in anything in particular, giving credence that she was dabbling in past memories, probably happier times due to the small smile creeping up her lips. Soon the two went to their appointed place of meeting at he Einzbern estate on the outskirts of the city in silence.

**_Break_**

As soon as the two had arrived both Illyasviel and her servant had started to work furiously on improving the defenses of the base. Neither servant nor the attendants found the source of their charge's new found passion and drive, but the former had an idea though the times he glanced at her face during their trip around Fuyuki.

Their bases defense included several alarm and wards to make sure their would be no sneak attacks and to accurately pinpoint the location of any intruder entering the grounds. Magic circles were crafted everywhere inside the building and the immediate grounds surrounding it. Each one charged with different incantations and prana. Working around Berserker's flaw they found during their month long training back in Germany.

Jubstacheit had told Illyasviel on the time limit Berserker had before Mad Enhancement would set in. The general stratagem was that Negi would be in his most optimum for the first ten minutes of the battle. The problem was the constant use of medium to high end spellwork would cost him those few precious minutes and the activation of his noble phantasm would cut that even further, Illyasviel was charged to help in the spell incantations and use of prana. While she could not help in the activation of the spell she can help in special magic circle designed to hold the spell and the energy it needed to be used at a later date, sort of a delayed spell so that her servant would just have to activate the circle with his certain phrase and the stored magic would spring to life to be used as the servant would see fit with little to no repercussion. The circles would only be visible once activated and since these were made by Negi and his special brand of magic, the most likely one able to sense these runic constructions would the caster class servant of this war. For now, they held the home field advantage in the Einzbern estate.

Her orders had been forceful and cold to her servant, making him double checking everything to her satisfaction. By the end of the night what should've taken days for an accomplished mage to do was done in hours. At the days end and with a hearty meal provided by Sella and Leysritt, Illyasviel turned in for the night, her fatigue and prana consumption already affecting her small body. Before she did she approached by her servant. "Master, may I speak with you for a moment?" Illyasviel gave a nod. "Yes, but be quick, it has been a long day and I need my rest." Berserker materialized before her but she was surprised when she saw what he was holding. It was a teddy bear. It looked like the one from the toy store they were at earlier with a some differences. First, was that instead of a red bow tie it was regular tie colored crimson and it was tucked away inside the small purple coat the bear wore. The bear looked cure and somehow dignified at the same time.

"I had asked both Sella and Leysritt for help. Think of it as a present from the three of us." Berserker said this with a small smile. Dressed in her white sleeping dress, Illyasviel took the bear, her bangs preventing her eyes from showing and whispered "Thank you, now, please leave, I need my rest." Berserker nodded before respectfully leaving the room via the door.

Illyasviel clutched the bear in her hands tightly before tucking herself in.

**_Break_**

It was during the wee hours of midnight the that a blurred figure was moving through the surrounding forests of the Einzbern estate. Dressed in a blue jumpsuit silver lines and shoulder guards and wielding a red spear, the figure leapt from tree branch to tree branch before landing in front of the mansion's front entrance. He was surprised to see a small figure in front of him. "Welcome to the Einzbern estate. How may I help you?" Illyasviel curtsied in front of the stranger. She was alerted right away when someone had entered the forest and had quickly dressed herself to _greet_ the guest.

The man gave a two fingered salute and a smile, his weapon resting over his shoulder. "Yo there little miss, my master sent me to greet and welcome you to the war." Illyasviel smiled. "Thank you, though I doubt that is the only thing your master sent you to do." She then scrutinized his weapon of choice. "Servant Lancer I presume?"

Lancer chuckled before twirling his weapon expertly and readied himself. "You presume right little lady. Now, why don't you call out your servant so that we can begin the festivities." He gave her a cheeky grin. "As you wish, BERSERKER!"

Lancer leapt back as the spot he had been standing on had exploded, smoke obscuring his vision temporarily. His weapon at the ready, Lancer's grip increased as he prepared to charge but faltered as the smoke cleared. It was slow and soft, but full blown laughter started to ring in the night.

Illyasviel puffed out her cheeks in indignation. Berserker himself narrowed his eyes at the blue servant but not shift his stance. "I-I'm sorry, you just surprised me there." Lancer stifled his laughter quite quickly. Again he readied himself. "Got to admit, this is the first time I will be fighting a kid, servant or not." Berserker did not say anything but took his stance.

"Let's go!"

WIth a feral grin, Lancer charged. The distance was easily crossed in a fraction of a second. The red spear in Lancer's hand moved as if alive to the will of its owner. Red lines came rapidly at the smaller of the servants. In that instance Berserker started to move to meet his opponent. The sound of metal against metal resounded. Again and again, as the red bullets were to meet their target they would be swatted aside. Berserker himself standing against the onslaught, moving closer and closer to the blue knight. The rapid thrusts stopped and Lancer moved his weapon to make a low sweep. The transition was instantaneous and flawless. Truly this spirit was skilled. Despite the attack never breaking it's flow Berserker used that small opening in the shift of attacks to gap the remaining distance.

The smaller servant gripped his opponent's wrist just as he was about to be shoved away. Lancer was momentarily taken aback by strength the boy hero possessed. The blue knight was pulled even closer before Berserker struck with a quick elbow strike to the abdomen. The blue servant was pushed back but Berserker tried to close the distance again. Lancer, not one to be put down easily, made a counter of his own. The red lance was used once again into a low sweep, it was soon followed by an upward slash. Berserker blocked the first strike before being launched into the air. Lancer followed the smaller servant with rapid thrust, using the range of his spear to his advantage.

The attacks were parried again. As the long weapon was being pulled back for another thrust, Berserker took hold of part of the shaft and was dragged along with it. Lancer seeing an impending attack furthered the distance between his hands on the shaft of his weapon, then using the center of his lance as a fulcrum, used the reverse end to make a quick swipe and push his opponent away.

"Got you!"

His body following through with the first attack Lancer had reallinged himself and commenced a thrust to the heart. But with the effect of gravity and the direction of Berseker's flight, the the bladed tip missed its intended mark and buried itself instead in the smaller servant's shoulder. Pressing his advantage, Lancer flicked his opponent of his weapon and into a tree. As he neared the foliage Berserker flipped in mid air to land on the trunk with his feet and hopped down back to the ground, Lancer landing a few feet away, a smirk on his lips.

"You got skills kid. Maybe I should take you a little more seriously."

Lancer lowered his stance, his lance ready for a charging thrust. Prana had started to permeate through the air, and the red weapon glowed eerily in the night. There was something about the weapon. Both master and servant knew that the red spear that this blue knight was wielding was dangerous, and could spell out anyones death.

Before he could continue his attack Lancer's grin faded and was replaced with a frown. He lowered his stance. "Sorry little miss" He turned towards Illyasviel. "My master wants me back. We'll have to finnish this another time." Illyasviel gave a small nod. It was apparent that the blue servant was going to invoke his noble phantasm.

Lancer gave another two finger salute to both master and servant; and with that leapt off into the trees. It took only a few minutes for the wards to lose track of the servant, pinpointing that he left the forest. "Master..." Berserker looked at his Master in concern, her face set into a frown before she turned around to face the doors of the estate. "Too weak, your too weak Berserker. You could have easily beaten him. At the rate we are going we might lose this war." Without another word Ilyasviel went back inside to rest. The battle was short but it revealed something to both of them.

Lancer was about to release his secret weapon to them. That spear in his hand giving the feeling of an impending death. It was certain Berserker's demise would have been assured. Berserker himself did not want to release the magic circle Lancer and himself had been standing on the entire time. The spell readied inside was a _Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens _(Jupiter's Storm of Thunder), it was a powerful spell one Berserker had used many times in his life before, a combination of both wind and thunder magic that unleashed a devastating storm of destructive energy. The small servant however refrained from using it, he refrained from using any magic at all for this skirmish, relying solely on his close combat prowess. It may have been a mistake, one that may have cost him dearly if not for Lancer's master recalling the servant at that specific moment.

His reasoning was simple. He had wanted to gauge Lancer's abilities first hand, and he did not want to readily reveal his own aces. The pain in his shoulder began to fade as prana began to knit back the flesh. The coat had take some damage as well, but was slowly repairing itself as if alive, no doubt the works of the Einzebern family. As he stood there Berserker realized he mustn't hold back too much, it was stupid. These other servants possessed skills unrivaled by most that he had encountered in his life before. The only one even coming close would be Jack Rakan, and then he was still holding back most of the time they had "sparred". Berserker resumed his astral form, he would have to think carefully how to fight from now on. Holding back his skills too much was dangerous, but showing too much was just as risky, he would have to find a point of balance so as not to endanger himself or his master in future skirmishes.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Ok that was a doozy of a remake, I would like to personally thank Logan Murder of Crows in helping fix this. Now before you review and rewrite, this chapter may still have kinks so I will Iron them out as I go along. Currently, this chapter took me roughly a month and a half to finnish, and I was wracking my brains out how to make it. Hopefully this was better than the last.

Please no flames, as they will be used to light my incense. Hope you enjoyed this.

P.s: messed up with the format so sorry for those few readers


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

*Story Start*

Chapter 2

"I do not like that man." A day had already passed since the skirmish with Lancer. Illyasviel and her entourage had left the local church of the city. As per tradition she had announced her presence of the moderator of this war, one Kotomine Kirei; they had also found out from the man the war had not officially started yet as the final servant, the servant Saber, had yet to be summoned.. During the time between now and then she had started scouting the city for herself, that and to start turning the battleground into a weapon itself, with Berserker, Sella and Leysritt, they had placed plenty of rune circles. It was possible that a highly skilled mage and the servant Caster may have found them, but the unique touch Negi would place on them would ensure that their enemies would really have to work to find and even disable the circle, if one was not careful they could find themselves at the end of a highly destructive spell discharge.

Another fortunate incident had also occurred. During the trip back Illyasviel had run across Emiya Shirou. She had recognized him by a photo and the information told to her by her grandfather had been enough for her to have a dislike for him. She also noticed the spike of his prana indicating the parameters of a master, giving him a smile that be masked its true intention, she gave a small piece of advice, but with the look of confusion on the teen's face she doubted he understood, but it didn't really matter to her. She would make him pay for stealing her father from her regardless.

After reaching the safety of their base, Illyasviel had called her servant to do her bidding. "I want you to scout the city again. This should be a good chance for you to find the other servants. I want to remind you that you are not to engage in combat with them. Information gathering is your main concern, find out what you can. If the situation grows hostile flee, only fight if there is no recourse and tell me immediately." With those instructions Illyasviel went into the study to find more information on Lancer, the only servant to appear to her thus far.

_**Break**_

Negi leapt from rooftop of one building to the next. He found it easier to complete the objective set out by his master while he remained in his physical form. This was due to his nature as a magi. He had more connection to the land, the spirits, and other sources of mana, allowing him a greater sense of perception for those of a more magical nature. Negi landed and then stopped. He noted three presences and two of them were servants. The third had higher than the normal prana level but it did not hold a candle to the bigger sources, thus making it more likely than not, a master. The master and servant duo seemed to be heading away from his current location, indicating to him at least that they hadn't discovered his presence yet. The other servant seemed to be moving towards him. Negi quirked an eyebrow to himself and wondered about this servant but he immediately started to work on a magic circle, he wanted to make sure he had some bases covered just in case.

_**Break**_

Rider felt some small comfort as her body soared through the air as she jumped from building to building. She had been forced to collect prana again. With her current master unable to supply her with enough energy, and despite his enthusiasm to do so she had had to go around town to drain a part of the souls of some of the more unsavory residences of the city. Landing on the rooftop of a skyscraper, Rider's body tensed as she found someone waiting for her.

It was a form of a boy wearing a deep purple great coat. He was looking directly in her direction. Her senses grasped the power within him and she felt it, this boy he was a servant, and while his energies was strange there was no doubt that there was power hidden within that small frame.

With a flick of her wrist, the sound of metal filled the air as Rider took a step back and readied herself with her newly summoned weapons in her hands, the chain that attched her two weapons together twisting around like a serpent. She was surprised but did not let down her guard as the other servant raised his hands, the universal sign that he was unarmed and surrendering, though the purple haired servant knew that it was far from the truth.

"I am not here to fight. The war hasn't officially started and while there is nothing in the rules about pre-war fighting, I do not wish to start anything. I am just looking for answers." Answers? What kind of answers would he and his master looking for? "First of all, you seem to be low on prana, isn't you master able to support you with his or her own reserves?" Rider did not answer, she was not obligated to give information. He was staring intently at her. As if looking through her thoughts and intentions. Neither of the two of them were going to give an inch it seemed.

The minutes ticked by before finally the boy sighed and turned around and started to walk away. This was was truly a temptation Rider was having difficulty to ignore. An opponent with his back turned, with her speed it would be only a few moments to pierce his heart, but there was no telling what skill he possessed. Gritting her teeth and Rider dashed forward, intent in taking the other servant's life. This was for Sakura, she would do anything for her. Though as she neared her target she stopped as a runic circle sprang to life around her forming a pyramid of light trapping her inside. Magic! Caster! She cursed her own impatience and stupidity as the cage completed itself.

_**Break**_

Negi felt her the moment the she steeped onto his trap. He wasn't sure if she would really take the bait, but his hunch proved to be right on the money. He turned around to face his prisoner-for-the-moment. She had lowered her arms but her weapons were still on her. "I would rather not resort to violence right away." 'For good reason to.' he added silently to himself. "Now would you be so kind to answer my previous question." The purple haired woman remained neutral and silent. Negi furrowed his brows, this servant knew the power of information, but still her low prana pointed to one of two things; either her master could not support a servant at all and was possibly a regular human, or her master was planning something and was having this servant do something strenuous and having her find alternate means of restoring her prana.

Then there was how quickly she moved and her weapons. The nails attached to chains ruled her out as Saber, being that he was summoned as Berserker ruled that class out as well. He had already met Lancer and if she was summoned as the Archer class she would've spotted him from afar already and would've most likely pepper him before getting close. Also, judging from her reaction of surprise and that she used a more physical approach that reduced the chances that she was Caster. That left the Rider class and the Assassin class.

Before he could contemplate further, the servant's left hand had moved quickly and removed the visor she had been wearing on her person this entire time. The effect was instantaneous as he looked into the square pupils and the purple irises, he felt himself become weaker. He fell to one knee as felt his body grow numb and his breath becoming ragged, but he smirked at her confused expression. "The...barrier...runs on... an independent...source." His breath was short and he knew he had to leave. Though he had to try and give her credit, he had thought of laying a simple barrier entrapment spell, but he thanked his foresight, he might've been able to maintain the barrier even if weakened but it would go down the moment he would try to leave in the state he was in, giving an open invitation for his demise. Through this attack on himself was now a clue on the servants identity.

He gave her one last look as the woman was partially glaring at him through an even stare before he turned into his astral form and left. As he gained distance from his impromptu opponent, he felt the pressure cease but his body had still felt weakened, he would have to cut the scouting mission short until he could recover. Ilya would not like that he had only found info on a single opponent but she might be pleased to find how much he learned from that one meeting.

**_Break_**

Illyasviel looked up from the book she was reading on Irish mytholgy and lore. She had little to go on on finding Lancer's identity so was having little luck at the moment. She noticed her servant appeared before winded. She narrowed her eyes. "What happened?" It was still relatively early in the night, had her servant been caught? He looked at her as he stood straight. "I had met with another servant, we had a slight altercation but I escaped as soon as I could." Illyasviel closed the book she had researching through. "And? what have you learned?"

Negi then started to tell her about his meeting with the purple haired servant, and his own thoughts as she looked through the information she had received from the Master's Clairvoyance. Mystic eyes and the possibility it being the Rider or Assassin class, this information was very good. A stray though entered her mind as she went to the nearby book shelves. There were only certain individuals in history who had powers with that had something to do with their eyes. The first and most common... "Medusa." Illyasviel smiled as she looked at the book on roman mythology. It made sense, a beautiful woman turned into a monstrous form that could turn any onlooker to stone, but in her servant's case, weakened him. "It's a start, get some rest, we will continue tomorrow." Without another word her servant left as she poured through the lore of the newly discovered identity. They would have to investigate more on this servant and her master to find any potential use for her.

It would be hours later when she would feel it. A large spike of energy. The final servant, her, onii-chan's servant, had been summoned. She called her servant and Negi appeared at her side immediately. "Let us take a stroll Negi." A malevolent gleam in her eye told her servant all that he needed to know as he nodded to her request.

_**Break**_

Emiya Shirou smiled as his companion-now-self-declared-enemy was threatening him. "Have you two finished talking already?" A melodic voice of a young girl drifted through the wind. His eyes drifted to the top of the hill and there he saw the girl he had met once before. She was alone but that did little to ease a growing worry in his gut. As quick as he disappeared earlier in their conversation Tohsaka Rin's red knight appeared at her side, at the same time his own servant Saber took off the rain coat she had used to disguise her form and stood in front of him, her greaves grasping the hilt of her invisible weapon.

The girl looked towards Rin and curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Rin. I am Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern." The introduction made the red clad mage stiffen, no doubt in Shirou's mind she had recognized the name. She smiled at the two of them as the next words spoke made him shiver. "I am going kill you now Onii-chan, Rin." She had said those words without nary a reaction, as if discussing the whether.

A sound caught his attention and Shirou noticed that in Archer's hand were the twin chinese falchions he had witnessed him use earlier. It only took a moment but something whizzed by the red clad man and his master, only for Saber to intercept it. The looks on surprise on Shirou, Rin, Archer, and Saber's were not lost. In front of Saber, her invisible weapon clashing against the metal vambrace, was a small boy no bigger than the girl that had just appeared. The shock of seeing the figure was enough for the boy to tug on Saber's wrist and blow her back near her master with a twin palm strike. The sound of electricity crackling in the air.

The blonde swords-woman gritted her teeth as she tried to stand from her kneeling position, but to no avail. "Saber!" In concern her master ran towards and tried to help her up and yelped in shock when he reached out; electricity was sparking around her. The boy servant was about to continue when he leaned to the left, then to the right and leapt to the side as he dodged the sword strikes from Archer.

Shirou tried to remove the feeling of numbness from his fingers as Rin looked over Saber. Archer and Ilya's servant having a stare down, though there was a look of confusion in the former's eyes if one were to look real carefully. "The Saber class usually has a high resistance to magic but why is she..." Rin was muttering to herself as she looked from Saber to her own servant and the opponent he faced.

The silence was palpable, Shirou noticed the hard look between the servants, they were waiting, analyzing each other, though Archer took a moment to spare Saber a glance, no doubt wondering what had happened to her. That slight lapse of concentration was what the small servant needed as he rocketed towards Archer. Archer himself wasted no time in sidestepping a straight punch to his chest, and the ensuing elbow thrust. Even Shirou understood what Archer was doing. Saber had been incapacitated and by locking arms with the one that did that to her was not the wisest of choice. The red knight continued to dodge strike after strike after strike, but was caught off guard by a blast of wind that knocked him to the wall. The force leaving him breathless. Once again the small form blurred and appeared in front of Archer fist crackling with blue energy as it neared Archer.

"Haaaah!"

The small servant hopped back a few spaces at he dodged a cross slash where he once stood. Saber now stood beside Archer as the tanned servant peeled himself from the concrete. The former looked pained and the movements she had just exhibited showed she was still had not yet recovered fully as her attack was slower than the ones she had pulled of before.

Saber nodded to Archer, her intent clear, the silver haired man grunted in affirmation. Saber charged forward with a cry as Archer reared back his arms. The sound of metal cutting through the air was sung as Archer tossed his blades. Saber attacked relentlessly as two more blades appeared in Archer's hand and were immediately joined their comrades as they arced towards their target.

Saber locked her blade against the boy's forearm guard again, but acting quickly, she pushed him back and followed through with a pommel strike to the head disorienting the smaller servant forcing him back where promptly, the four blades Archer had tossed, landed and exploded. From the black smoke leapt out the Illya's servant, singed and with cuts from the shrapnel. Saber rushed forward for another attack to keep the pressure on the smaller servant but was stopped when the part of the concrete she had stepped on had glowed. "A rune circle?" Rin whispered in disbelief. This servant was capable of magic indicating the Caster class servant, but whoever heard of a caster that could compete in physical prowess with the other servants. The circle promptly exploded. Saber screamed as she was sent flying back only to be caught by the arms of Archer, who had quickly dismissed his black bow and tried to support her.

The reprieve was short lived as he shifted Saber to his left arm as his white blade appeared in his right hand again and blocked an electric covered left fist. The assailant's other hand flattened out for a knife thrust and a beam of light shot to the length of a small blade and was promptly swung to decapitate the man's head. It, too, was blocked, this time by Saber as she used her weapon to block it. Through its invisibility Shirou could make out the outline as the blade seemed to turn red as if it was being superheated.

The small servant started to growl and black flames and shadow started to cover his form. "Finish them off now!" Illya cried out to her servant. Both Saber and Archer were both losing strength. Archer with his right side going numb from the electricity being conducted through his blade, Saber with the wound from the pre-emptive strike catching up to her again. Before the anything could happen the small servant was denied again as several black spheres hit the space had just occupied moments ago. The flame covered figure turned his attention to Rin, who had fired the Gandr shots, and Shirou, his eyes staring straight to the depths of their being.

"Whoo, you sure have been holding back on me haven't you kid."

The situation was diffused in an instant, all of them looked to the side, there on the rooftop was a blue clad figure wielding a familiar red spear. "Lancer!" Saber placed a hand over her chest piece where her heart was pierced earlier. Behind Lancer was another figure, a woman with long purple hair, clad in black, a voluptuous figure with a visor.

Lancer smirked. "I found this little lady here while I was taking a stroll, it took me a while to get her out of the trap you left her in. Though I have to admit you are really are an odd one, aren't you, Berserker?" The blue servant then looked to Illya and gave her a two fingered salute and a smile. Shirou noticed that Illya herself had mix of emotions, anger being the predominant, with worry and a bit of fear. The little girl then huffed. "Let's retreat Berserker." Without hesitation Berserker reappeared at his master's side before a green rune circle appeared underneath them and the two promptly vanished leaving them all to their own devices.

Both master rushed to their servants' side to render aid as Lancer leapt down. The other figure promptly vanished without saying anything. "Looks like you two had a rough time." Lancer let his weapon disperse as he placed his hands up in a sign of non-hostility. "Lancer, what are you doing here and who was that woman with you?" Lancer ignored the accusing gaze being shot towards him but answered Saber's questions nonetheless. "I was still doing my mission as per my master's order and that woman was another servant, I helped her out when I found her trapped in a spell. We felt a disturbance and we came here and saw you guys fighting, so we stayed and enjoyed the show, sort to speak."

Archer let his blade disperse, the situation non-hostile for now as he addressed the blue servant. "I take it you know a little bit on that servant?" Lancer nodded. "A little is just about. I fought him before in a light skirmish. It wasn't really anything special, we just traded blows. I didn't get to see him do the same stuff he did to you two as I was called back by my master for some business."

"You mentioned that he was of a Berserker class, how sure are you? he was using magic, which I might add was able to paralyze me for a while and numbed my body." Saber nodded and appreciated the shoulder her master was giving her to support her body. "Pretty sure, the little lady mentioned his class the first time we fought. Though, from the fight you three had, it seems he doesn't fit the standard Berserker." Both Archer and Saber nodded in agreement. "Yes, he attacks were highly coordinated and precise. Not to mention he was using martial arts and showed just enough skill and knowledge when to dodge and when to rush in for a killing strike."

"Do you know anything else about him Lancer? A clue to his identity perhaps?" Rin added her own thoughts but was disappointed when the servant shook his head. "No, when I told my master, he too was interested to find out more but still he wanted me to finish my last order." He then looked towards both Saber and Archer before leaping back to the roof he was on earlier. "You two better rest, because next time, I'll play for keeps." With that, the blue specter of a servant vanished into the night.

**_Break_**

Berserker watched as his master fumed with anger at the last minute interference. "You see what you've inadvertently done Berserker! You should've finished Lancer the first time around! If you did, we would've defeated Rin and Shirou's servants! Now four servants and their masters know some of your capabilities!" He didn't say anything, she was right after all. It was his fault that things happened this way. Though, secretly he was glad it did. Even if he was loyal to Illya, he did not want to kill so casually, even if it was the other servants, but in the heat of battle, he was slowly loosing himself to the Mad Enhancement, more so with usage of his magic, making him want nothing more that to follow the wishes of his master, the wish for blood of the other masters and servants.

Illya sat down as Sella came in with a tray of tea. "Please be at ease mistress. Here take some milk tea and calm yourself, all is not lost. There is still a chance to win this war and claim your goal." Illya took the beverage with a small nod of thanks and appreciation as she gazed into the liquid, sorting her thoughts in her mind.

"No doubt Shirou and Rin will make an alliance. Lancer is still a mystery and we yet to find out who is Medusa's master." Illya had made good use of the information had been able to deduce the purple haired servant's identity and with her having a good look at the servant herself, was able to identify her class, Rider. "Then that leaves both Assassin and Caster unaccounted for." She mumbled lastly to herself mostly.

Illya looked to her maid. "Sella, I want you and Leysritt to prepare for a trip tomorrow." Sella nodded and affirmed the order before leaving the room. The small white haired girl turned to him. "Get your rest and get ready for tomorrow as well." Berserker did not know what his master had planned but he did not want to test her anger. So with a nod and bow, he vanished from the physical realm to collect his energy and rest.

_**Break**_

It was another day in the Holy Grail War. Sella, Leysritt, and Illyasviel piled into the car and left the Einzebern estate and drove into the city. When asked for directions Illyasviel said "We are going to Homurabara Gakuen (Academy)." Both maids and servant were startled. Illya was asking for them to drive to the school in which Emiya Shirou, and Tohsaka Rin, both masters and enemies attended school on a regular basis. They did not question her but Sella and Leysritt did show some concern but Illya did not respond to it and the two had no recourse but to relent.

The drive had taken a while, the Einzbern estate was already in the outskirts of the city and after navigating the streets and being dropped off a few blocks away, Illyasviel left instructions to her entourage to pick them up at later time but to stay within the city just in case something would happen.

Illyasviel walked while humming a small tune, the drive back into the city had taken the better part of the morning and was nearing lunch time. By the time they had reached the school it was a simple manner of having her servant help over the wall when no one was looking. When they did, both master and servant were surprised. "Master, I feel a large magical mechanism surrounding the school." Illya nodded. "It's a bounded field, by the feel of its design it looks like it was made to forcibly take the life energies of anything caught inside of it and convert into magical energies and channel it to its creator."

"Master, this is a serious threat. Any servant will receive a large energy boost due to the number of students attending right now. Also since we are now inside..." The servant did not finish as his master gave him an order. "Look into the bounded field, you should be able to find the foundations quickly with your talents. Neither Rin nor Shirou are the type to stoop to this kind of tactic, so that means that there is another master at this school. I will find them and let them know." Berserker questioned the motive of his master's tactics and she replied. "We can easily handle Saber and Archer. I noticed that Saber reacted to Lancer, so she had most likely sustained a blow from him and hasn't healed yet, and Archer may be a problem but he had a hard time facing you, so his attributes may be a bit below yours but that is a moot point seeing as he we do not know yet what he his truly capable off. It would be best to form a truce with Rin and Shirou until we deal with this third party." With that, the albino girl ran ahead into the building, leaving Berserker set about his own objectives.

It took mere moments to find one of the many foundation pieces of the field among the rest that littered the school, it had the highest collection of magical energy stored and was located on the first floor. He was about to remove it when his vision turned red. 'The bounded field, it had activated!' His instinct led him to locate his master fast but the interference from the bounded field was testing his senses to the limit and the growing madness that is starting to build for the safety of his master and the preparation for battle wasn't helping. It took him a couple minutes to find her presence, she was on the the fifth floor with two familiar signatures, as well as another that had just arrived, it was Saber. It was safe to say that they would be working together as his master had yet to call him to her side; but then when tuning his senses, Berserker found something odd. There is a another master, as well as two other servants in this school excluding himself and the newly arrived Saber. One of the servant's presence he recognized it, Rider; and she was in the classroom right down the hall. Saying a quick chant, his fist crackling with thunder based magic arrows, he rushed into the classroom. Only to see Rider being badly beaten back.

It was a man in a green suit and tie. His movements were fast and confusing as his fists moved fluidly, rhythmically, and he could sense that they were enchanted as well, but Berserker had seen faster with his previous fights against beings like Jack Rakan, his own master Evangeline and Fate Averuncus. The look in the man's eyes and the presence he was giving was that of a killer. On the side watching was a blue haired teen dressed in the male student's uniform looking about in fear of the current fight. He held in his hands a book. "Rider! What are you doing! Finish him! Kill him now!" He was screaming hysterically at the servant, but he yelped in surprise as the book he was holding lit up in flames. Berserker had recognized the young man and the tome that was in his hands moments ago. His name was Matou Shinji, the apparent heir of the Matou household of magi and was considered to be a failure of a mage, the book he held was called the Book of False Attendants, meaning that Shinji himself was not the real master of Rider.

Looking back into the fight, that order which had cost the Matou the control of Rider had given her a boost of energy and she quickly pounced forward with her weapons intending to impale the man with them aimed for his head and his heart. The man proved skillful though and was able to push her back which followed through into a killing strike to her neck.

_**Break**_

Rin had to admit, meeting Illyasviel turned out to be a blessing in disguise, despite that she still didn't trust the little terror, which could not be the same of her red-haired companion. While Shirou had been able to summon Saber and with Illyasviel's own Berserker already on the premises and with her unable to call Archer, the three of them had decided to link up with Berserker who had been looking for the source of the bounded field and try to disarm it, leaving Saber to deal with the most of the skeleton golems on the fourth floor and to investigate the presence of a servant; and while she would fire off her Gandrs with Illyasviel firing off wireframe birds the size of small dogs and with Shirou defending them with a pair of reinforced chair legs, the Tohsaka heir's train of thought wondered to Illyasviel's servant Berserker. A small boy heroic spirit who could wield magic. Then there was the short conversation between Lancer, Saber, and Archer the night before, the way Berserker fought was not true to his namesake and fought with precision and cunning. Never before had she heard or studied in text and lore of a boy who could wield magic like he did. Berserker, despite his small frame was fearsome indeed.

A large crash and the sound of chains caught everyone's attention as they reached the first floor. A body flew out from the classroom, and following it were two blurs. The body had landed a few feet away from them and both Rin and Shirou recognized the figure. It was Kuzuki Souichiro, Rin's homeroom teacher and both her and Shirou's teacher on World History and Ethics.

Souichiro did a quick flip to get back on his feet and a backflip to avoid the twin kicks that had landed and created a crater where he had been a scant few seconds earlier. Now occupying the space was Illyasviel's servant, Berserker, and surprisingly Shinji's servant, Rider. A quick glance to the side brought a small smug feeling to Rin in the surprise on Illyasviel's face on the cooperation between Rider and Berserker.

The rustling of cloth and before their teacher was a shrouded figure in a green cloak and purple robes, concealing her identity and features. "Shirou!" The sound of metal on the floor and the voice announced the arrival of Saber. "Watch out, that woman is the servant Caster!." The blonde servant stood in front of Shirou hands readied, no doubt her invisible weapon raised. Caster muttered something she couldn't understand, then the space between them distorted and the both Caster and her master disappeared. The attention now drew to the three remaining servants two of which were unplanned allies from a previous encounter.

_**Break**_

Saber looked at the both Berserker and Rider. The formers master had not yet given an order and the latter's master was conspicuously absent from the fray. The red disappeared from her eyes and the bounded field that was surrounding the school disappeared. Rider gave a small inclination of her head at Berserker who spared a glance at her and Illyasviel. "My master thanks both you and your servant in aiding me. Had it not been for servant Berserker then I would have surely have been slain. I hope we can leave this encounter for now without any more altercations?"

"You expect us to -" She was not able to finish as Shirou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shirou?" she looked over her shoulder and her master shook his head, his unspoken request reaching her as they locked eyes. The blue clad knight sighed and grudgingly accepted. Rider nodded and then looked to Illyasviel and Rin, both shot questioning looks back to the purple haired servant but did not say anything as well, giving and unspoken permission for her to leave, and Rider did so as she vanished form their sights. That now left the so called "mad" servant and his master. "Looks like my talk with my dear sibling will have to wait. I hope we can meet again onii-chan." Illyasviel had given Shirou a curtsy and shot Rin a small, haughty, glare, before turning to leave, her servant standing to guard her back before he too left.

To be quite honest, Berserker intrigued her. She felt a small connection to the child-hero, like he too knew the weight of something great at a tender age, not as young as she had been when she took up the mantle of King but still young nonetheless.

_**Break**_

"Master, we are being followed." Negi mentioned to her as soon as they had rounded the block. "Who is it?" "It is Rider." On cue the black clad servant landed in front of them. "I thought your master did not want any further altercations for the day?" Rider shook her head. "My master does not know that I am here, but I am not here to pick a fight." The white haired girl raised an eyebrow and motioned her to continue. "My wish to offer an alliance, a truce if that is the best that this can come to. I wish to protect my master but there are factors that I stop me from doing so, but maybe you and Berserker will be able to help."

Illyasviel thought about it, her Master's Clairvoyance already updating and taking into account Rider's skill of Independent Action. One less servant to worry about in this war, until at least it was down to the last two, it was a promising situation, with the information they already had on Rider. "This is not the place for such a conversation. Follow us back to my family's estate, we can discuss matters safely there." With a nod of appreciation, Rider disappeared from view as did her own servant before linking up with Sella and Leysritt at the park. The trip was made with haste and as soon as they reached the estate, she had went into the study with the two spiritual beings and asked her two maid to not to be disturbed until she was done.

_**Break**_

"Rider." A soft voiced called out to her, her original master. She materialized in front of her. Matou Sakura looked at her with concern, her right hand gripping her left forearm, where her command seals were etched into her skin. "Are you alright? I heard you were in a tough fight from onii-san." 'Sakura is truly kind to everyone.' The servant thought as she noticed the respectful tone she laced her words in, even in regards to Shinji, even though he had done those acts to her. It strengthened her resolve and the choice she had made. "I am fine Sakura, you don't need to worry."

Sakura nodded before retreating to her bed for some rest, closing the lights as she did so. Rider vanished from the room and reappeared outside. There in front of the door was one of two men she detested most in this age, Matou Shinji, Sakura's older brother. In his hands were a pair of books and a cruel smirk on his lips. She followed him as he motioned her two and prepared herself for another night of depravity and loss of dignity. Though in her mind she smiled as this turn of events was what she had hoped for.

_**Break**_

It was the next night when Berserker informed his master on news from their new ally. The plan was simple, in order to solidify this alliance with Rider would require the usage of all the command used to help keep her on this plane of existence. Doing so would allow Illya to make a pact with Rider and claim a second servant. With Illya being a homunculus, her magical strength was far beyond the reaches of a normal mage and would allow to to go through with this plan with little consequences. With that, both he and his master raced into the city to find Rider. It didn't take long to find her, already locked in battle with the golden haired Saber running up the side and jumping in between the tall buildings. "Berserker, stand by and get ready, I will go and make sure that this will go as planned." With a nod he disappeared and allowed his master to follow the purple haired servant and her opponent.

**_Break_**

She huffed as she went up the stairs, the sound of metal clashing getting louder. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen as she moved even faster. It was a hard effort even with the boost from her runes and alchemy enhancing her; her body not suited for such strenuous activity. She took a few moments to gather her breath before heading towards the door. Peeking around the corner she saw Shirou just a few feet away, his servant before she could anywhere else a large gust of wind was being whipped about. There a short distance further was Saber inside the gale. 'Her noble phantasm, she's about to unleash it.' Illya couldn't believe her luck, as the gale died down, Illya could see it and Shirou mouthed out the same words she thought. "A golden...sword?" A shrill cry came from above coming from a white trailblazing comet, no, it was Rider, who had unleashed her own weapon.

It took sheer force of will to look away and go about her task. She would only have a few scant moments to this. Focusing her prana into her body, Illya detected another person on the roof, Rider's information was spot on, her 'master' , Shinji, was on top of the roof with them. Climbing a nearby metal ladder on the side she spotted him hiding behind the water tower, a smirk on his face. 'No doubt arrogant that he would be the winner of this fight.' She thought as she readied her spell.

**"EX- - - CALIBUR!"**

A great beam of golden light nearly blinded her but that was the signal she needed with quick flick of her wrist she sent a small alchemic avian no bigger than a humming bird towards the books the blue haired teen was holding, as it was about to reach him, it burst into flame crashing into the tomes and set them ablaze. With the act finished Illyasviel jumped down and hid herself between some of the nearby crates. She saw Saber looked extremely tired and slightly pale, and her breathing was hard, this made her curious as that while invoking their Noble Phantasm was tiring it should not have them drained them so extensively, either Saber was hurt more than she let on, or something else was going on. It took a while until she was sure that Shirou had disappeared before she went down as well, unaware of a pair of eyes that had observed her the entire time.

**_Break_**

Archer reappeared before his Master and waited as she finished drinking her tea. "Shirou is taking care of Saber right now, so we are alone for the time being." Rin said as she placed down her tea cup. The white haired servant nodded. "Rider is alive." Rin's eyes widened minutely and momentarily before narrowing. "Shirou told me what happened, he isn't the type to lie and Saber is in bad condition. So how is Rider still alive?" "It was due to the machinations of Illyasivel. I had espied her doing something during Saber's battle with Rider."

Rin bit the nail of her thumb at the implication of this information. "So we can assume that Rider herself had allied with Illyasviel and Berserker without consent or knowledge from her master. I don't like this, not one bit. We still have Caster to deal with and there's Lancer as well and Assassin and his master haven't made an appearance just yet." She looked up to her servant. "We will have to wait and help Saber recover. No doubt Caster has chosen the Ryuudoji temple as her fortification if the rumors of a witch at the mountain are true, with Assassin and Lancer beyond our reach and Illyasviel gaining the service of a second servant plus her own we're at a disadvantage."

Archer snorted before seating himself across the table from the brunette. "If you ask me we should cut our ties with the boy and align ourselves with Illyasviel. She seems to be consolidating her power and there's still her mysterious Berserker." Rin shook her head. "Illyasviel might be a better choice but we can can't trust her, with Shirou, we know at least he won't pull anything underhanded against us." She smirked. "He's too naive...too nice, to do that." Rin's smirked turned into a frown. "But that still leaves the question of who Berserker is. I have never heard of a boy who can wield magic, and didn't you notice the way he fought you." Archer nodded as he remembered the short fight. "Yes, controlled, precise, Berserker dictated the pace of the fight. He incapacitated Saber for a short while and was able to surprise me, he kept me at close range so I couldn't use any of my special arrows." "Exactly, he wasn't fighting as a Berserker should. There's just too many things that don't fit with that servant."

Archer grunted as he gave his master a pointed look. "So there really is no choice huh?" Rin closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, at least for now. We will have to help Saber regain her strength before making our move." Archer remained silent and nothing but the clock on the wall was the only thing making a sound as the two contemplated the situation at hand.

_**Break**_

Illyasviel smiled at Rider as she finished the contract ritual. The drain she felt was there but no where as bad as she first summoned Berserker, sometimes she was thankful that she was a homunculus and great stores of mana that came with it. "With this ritual complete, I am now your servant, Master." Rider said as she stood up. "I hope that you will be able to keep your end of the bargain." The tone did not say anything but the implication was there, even with a low skill level of independent action, Rider would extract the deal she had made with her. Illyasviel nodded. "Do not worry Rider, we Einzbern's complete out ends of deals and bargains." The female servant nodded before turning to her first servant. "I thank you as well Berserker," she gave a small smile, "This is the second time you have saved me from death."

Berserker himself gave a sheepish smile and chuckled. "Well, I do what I can to help, though I am surprised the plan had worked, I didn't expect that I would still be able to form Pactios." He then handed Rider a card reminiscent to that of a Tarot Card. The picture on it depicted her riding majestically on top of a dog like being reminiscent of a wolf, but upon closer inspection, the dog had three heads, a cerberus. "Still to allow me to summon such a creature..." "The Artefacts made from the pactios are supposed to represent the characteristics of its wielders, a cerberus may be mighty, the guardian of the underworld, but some legends regard it as being a stalwart creature." Negi explained. "Just remember, you must say 'Adeat' to summon the artefact and 'Abeat' to return to its card form."

"We should rest for now." Illyasviel said. "My body is still adjusting to Rider and it has been rather tiring since the start of the war." As if on cue both Sella and Leysritt entered the study. "Mistress, Leysritt and I have dinner prepared." Illya nodded. "Thank you, you two. Berserker, Rider, won't you two join me, though, Rider, you may want to change into something more fitting for dinning." She motioned to the the two servants as she left the room, missing the brief glance the two maids shot to Berserker. They were happy that Illyasviel was opening up to others more that she would invite them to dine with her, even if it was non-human companions. "Miss Rider, please follow us so that we may acquire something for you to wear tonight. "Uh, Y-yes, of course." Rider, not expecting this, followed suit leaving Berserker to follow after his master.

_**Break**_

Berserker sat beside his master as they patiently waited for Rider to appeared. Though he was a bit surprised that the bear he, Sella and Leysritt made was sitting on a chair next to the albino girl. He inwardly smiled. The doors to the dinning room were opened and Rider came into view. She was dressed in a strapless black dress, which hugged her figure and showed enough skin to be quite tasteful but covered enough to preserve her modesty and dignity. Her purple hair was done up into a long and elegant ponytail and the simple glasses she wore matched the dress and gave her and elegant and mature air. 'No doubt those glasses help keep her eyes in check.' Negi thought as he once again encountered the purple eyes with square irises, recalling the effect they had on him.

As how he had been instructed in life, Negi stood up and pulled out the chair from the opposite from where he was seated at Illyasviel's right with her at the head of the table. "Thank you." with a murmured thanks to her new partner, Rider took a seat and waited as Berserker himself took a seat, he noticed the small glance Rider gave the bear and the small smile it elicited from her. Soon dinner was served and the three ate in silence, this continued through dessert, until the three were having their after dinner tea. "Pardon me for asking Berserker, but may I ask what your story is?" Rider asked, having to keep the situation civil. "Please, call me Negi, Rider-san. As to your question, it is quite a long story, one you might find a bit hard to believe even for you." "I don't mind, if master will not." The two looked at Illyasviel who just nodded silently whilst drinking her tea. Negi smiled at the acceptance before looking at Medusa. "Well, even if you don't mind, the story is still quire long. Still, I might have a way to make things a bit easier." Negi then started to mutter something.

"_**O spiritus árbitrum,**__** Exaudi vocant, Auxilium peto, Aliis exhibere quod vidi quod habui et dabo coram me."**_

The two women were given a sight to see as the the room disappeared into a swirl of color and images of his life, he's beginnings, his inspiration to be what he was now, his trials, his tribulations, his end. Through it all, the two watched in awe and fascination on the sheer grit and determination one so young would bring out. By the time the impromptu film viewing ended, Rider and Illyasviel were both silent. "That's basically my life in a nutshell." He said in a small chuckle as he brought his tea to his lips and took a sip of the liquid.

For Medusa, the memories she had viewed were a bit humbling, to her at least. In her life she lashed out on others to protect herself and her sisters, only for those she cherished most to meet their end by her own hands. It wasn't the happiest of existence but at least it was long and she had enjoyed it for the most she could. Her fellow servant's life was not even a tenth of hers and yet he made the most of it, changed a world, even at the expense of his very life and existence. Where young babes would be out playing with friends and being with their families, Negi was out battling beings of who would've turned normal humans, maybe even magi to paste. His childhood while happy, were not full of fun and games but of sleepless nights studying and practicing to live up to the mantle of his father, unaware of how he would carve his own legend at the end. 'For one so young, in the face of adversity, could so such strength, he is truly worthy to be given a title of hero.' Rider thought.

Illyasviel looked at the teddie she had clasped in her hands the entire time of viewing. She didn't really know what to think. Her time with her parents were short, but at least she had them. For her first servant, he had not such a luxury, at best he was being a given a small mockery of an existence in a eternal paradise, which he denied himself and fought against the tide of fate to protect the people of two worlds.

"Do you regret anything?" she asked him. Negi thought about it, looking at his reflection in the clear brown liquid he was drinking pensively. He closed his eyes and smiled. "No, I did not regret my choices, they were mine to make and mine to live by, and in the end, I had accomplished what I had set out to do." "Negi, the war, the servants themselves may be able to fulfill any wish should they win the war." Rider told Negi, the ramblings she had had overheard back at her stay at the Matou household, the implication hanging in the air. "It would be wasted on me. I have nothing left to wish for, and I doubt that even the grail itself to have an affect on a world different from where it is situated in. I had no regrets and now I am here to help master reach her goal, no matter what it may be, and now that you are here, to help you as well." He added a smile at the end.

The two ended dinner without more to say, each one retired for the night. One on the roof to reflect on she had witnessed and the thoughts about the boy servant. Another in her room, plush bear clutched against her chest as she remembered her parents and the time she spent with them, cherishing them more strongly than she ever did, smiling at all the good times that had past and would stay in her heart. While Negi left the building to wander.

_**Break**_

Emiya Shirou sighed as he sat down on the bench, grocery bags beside him, head bent back to rest against the backrest; it had been rough taking care of Saber after the battle with Rider. After tending to her, Rin had sent him out to get groceries to prepare for dinner while she would help looking after the blonde knight. "Yen for your thoughts?" Shirou sat up straight and found himself staring into the eyes of a familiar figure. He broke out into a cold sweat, it was Berserker. The small servant smiled and sat down next to him. "Don't worry, my master is at home resting. She has been pushing herself since we have arrived from Germany." The servant explained as he looked up into the night sky. "I was just taking a walk when I saw you." he explained to the unasked question Shirou had on his mind.

The teen hummed. "I guess even heroic spirits enjoy walks as well." Berserker looked hummed as well. "I am not sure about the others. This was just something I did from time to time when I was alive when I would want to ponder on some things." "How old were you when... you know..." Saber's master let the question hang, a little bit of awkwardness creeping into the air. "I was ten, well, nine if you want to be technical about it." Berserker answered simply. "I chose my path and followed it without regrets, there were pains as well as triumphs. I did not do it because I wanted fame or recognition, at first I did it to follow in my father's footstep and later on it became more. I ended up carving my own legend, even if it was not my intention." "It must've been hard for you." "It was, but I had friends, people to support me and keep me from straying when the burden started to overcome me."

Berserker's eyesight followed the grocery bags. "I assume you were on your way to prepare some food." Shirou nodded and sighed with a small smile. "Yeah, the people I am living with can be quite demanding sometimes." Berserker gave him an odd look. "Girls?" Shirou nodded. "Girls." Let it not be said that man, hero or not, could still not fathom the minds of those of the fairer sex. The two chuckled.

"Well I better get going." Shirou felt a little at ease with the somewhat strange servant, the fatigue from the earlier battle with Rider and the nursing of his servant disappearing. As he took his first step Berserker said. "Emiya Shirou, my master is not as bad as she seems. You may not know it but the two of you are connected, by the same man who took you in; and while I enjoyed this impromptu chat, heed this, the next time we meet, if my master wills it so, I _will_ kill you." Shirou did not say anything but nodded and continued walking.

_**Break**_

Berserker watched as Shirou rounded the corner before addressing another who had kept himself hidden this entire time. "Are you going to come out... Archer?" The red knight appeared in front of him but he made no instant move, though the red knight highly doubted the boy was defenseless in any measure. "I was wondering if you were going shoot your arrow at me or at Shirou." The boy said as he stood up from the bench. "I was under orders from my master to look out for the boy, foolish as the request was." "You have questions no doubt, something tells me you were not expecting me, and not in the sense that I was summoned for the Berserker class."

The tanned skinned hero raised an eyebrow but a smirk was playing on his lips. "Oh, aren't you quite the astute one boy." He said mockingly, then his face turned serious. "Tell me did you happen to meet one Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg?" "Oh, are you a traveller as well?" Archer just grunted. "To an extent." "Then to answer your question, yes I have." "Then that answers the rest of what I had in mind to ask."

Once again Archer smirked, the air around them seemed to still. "You know, these are the times I really love the Independent Action my class provides." The enigmatic knight said as his twin falchions appeared in his hands. "I can always say I did this under her orders, that and it would put the boy on the spot with Rin." Berserker said nothing as he readied himself; feet spaced apart, magic crackling around his fists.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:**

**Geez this took a while. Hopefully I got this chapter right. Anyway, it took so long because of a few things. One, real life. Two, writer's block, had to scrap the first one because characters were going out of whack without me trying. Three, trying to get rid of ideas for other stories, I will most likely set up a separate fic that will feature several CH 1s for you to view, just so I can get rid of them from my head. **

** Anyway thanks to those who are supporting me, and read and review if you can (or want). Flamers will just be ignored and used to light my incense. **

**Dminion signing off...**

**1. **_Oh spirits of the mind and heart; Hear my call; I ask for help; To show others what I have seen what I have experienced and give them the sight I had_


End file.
